Different
by ravenbow
Summary: Takes place during Richter and Emil's trip to Cape Fortress. Emil's curiosity leads to misunderstands. Fluffyness! Sounds sad, but it's very sweet, I promise! Inspired by another story; Junjou Symphonia by the twilitprincess.


Title: _**Different**_

Pairing: RichterxEmil

Rating: K+ /Very fluffy!

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Series: Tales of Symphonia 2: Dawn of the New World

**SPOILERS ABOUT MAIN CHARACTER BACKGROUNDS ARE IN THIS! (Though I don't go into too much detail since I don't know much about it yet myself!)**

_I know I'm late. I'm just getting into ToS2: Dawn of the New World now. At 2:05am. Dammit._

_This is my first fic with these two, and it probably won't be my last. I haven't written anything for a while, so please excuse any crappiness from me. I really love these two._

_THERE'S FINALLY AN OBVIOUS SEME AND UKE COUPLE! And they're completely canon in this game. I haven't finished the game yet, but this had to be written before I have work today and forget everything._

_Please enjoy the angsty, fluffy goodness! It ends cute! (Sorry it's so short.)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Emil and Richter had been traveling alone together again, a trip that could be called by some (or Tenebrae) as a "rendezvous." They had just left the Cape Fortress and were on their way back to Meltokio City to return Emil to his group, and to Marta.<p>

As Emil thought about Marta, he was reminded of her confession of love to him. He tensed at the thought; he was thoroughly conflicted by her confession, for he wasn't sure how to take it. He thought she was a lovely girl, and he valued her friendship and safety greatly. But his heart had been taken by another only shortly before he met her and even more so before he ever got to know her. The person in question, the man rather, was currently sitting next to him. Richter was seen by Emil as his mentor, and he idolized his cool and collected attitude. "Idolized" was an understatement, though. He was completely head over heels for him.

Yes, Emil had fallen for Richter. His "enemy" as the red-head put it. His would-be friend, if Richter ever opened up to friendships. Emil began to wonder recently, though, if Richter had ever been in a _relationship_ before. Maybe he was averting to friendships, but open to companionship? Emil, encouraged by his curiously, decided he needed to know.

He asked nervously, stuttering over his words as a light blush crept to his cheeks,

"R-Richter…? H-have you ever… been in l-love?"

Emil almost stood and booked it as fast as he could when he was met with absolute silence. Richter said nothing, staring into the flames at the center of their campsite. Emil expected the usual cold, controlled voice that Richter usually spoke with, but was met with the opposite as he heard the words float to his ears, something almost like endearment ringing from the syllables.

"Yes. I have." He said nothing after, leaving Emil hanging on the edge. He began to speak again, something like a whisper, "…but,"

Emil swallowed his fear back down quietly as his curiosity made him sit on the edge of his seat. His heart fluttered at the idea of knowing a name. His heart all but stopped when he heard the end of the sentence,

"…something happened, and we couldn't be together anymore."

Emil bit back whatever sound was trying to escape his throat. '_Something happened'_… His jaw tensed as the words played again in his head. '…_couldn't be together anymore.'_

'_That something…'_ Emil could cry. '-_His- death._' Emil did. Whether Emil realized it or not, Emil's eyes began to tear. The confirmation that Richter only wanted him around because he was like Aster broke his heart. He wanted so badly to cry, hard, to be alone and soak up the reality that he was only part of some distant memory that was supposed to have died two years ago. Emil turned his head, unintentionally sniffing. Richter turned to look at Emil, his cold expression turning soft.

"Emil?" Emil had his eyes averted, down, his bangs hiding his face. Richter asked gently, "Emil, what's wrong?" He almost sounded incredulous at the current situation.

Emil couldn't help but sniff again, his normal stutter now shaky in sound, a slight pitch higher with a little less than despair.

"It… i-it's nothing. D-don't worry about it. I-I just-" a short sob broke out, making his façade break. He blinked in horror as he realized he'd let his cover blow. He wiped away at his eyes furiously, trying to compose himself in vain. Ritcher's hands flew to Emil's shoulders, his grip tighter than he intended. Concern showed plainly but only in his eyes.

"Shh. Emil, talk to me, what's wrong?" Richter still somehow sounded composed and he became aware of how tight his grip was, but he didn't care to lessen his hold. Emil tried weakly to pull away, but Richter only allowed Emil to slip out of his grip until his wrists, which he firmly locked his larger hands around. Emil whimpered helplessly.

"I-it's nothing! I-I said it's nothing…" Emil choked out another quiet sob before standing. This time when he went to pull away, Richter hesitated, but let go of his wrists, feeling Emil's shaking fingers slip out of and brush over his hands. Emil backed away slowly, still wiping at his eyes.

"Emil…?" Richter asked, the situation confusing him completely. Emil turned and began to walk away briskly. Before he got to the forest edge, Richter stood and reached towards him, calling him, "Emil! What's wrong with you?"

Emil snorted quietly to himself, shaking his head dejectedly. He turned to face Richter, trails of tears on either side of his eyes. He said in a helpless voice,

"I guess… I'm just not the one you ever look at."

"Wha-" Before Richter could question him anymore Emil darted off into the woods. Richter jumped after him, following blindly into the woods. He called out,

"Emil, wait! Come back here!" Emil continued running. Richter followed, dodging trees and jumping rocks. After about five minutes, Emil either began to give in or Richter caught up and he reached out for Emil's arm, grabbing him strongly. Emil jumped slightly, not expecting Richter to be so close. He tried to run again, but Richter didn't let go this time. If anything, he pulled Emil closer. So close that only inches were between them. Emil struggled weakly to get away.

"What is going _on_ Emil? Tell me right now!" Richter's voice was urgent. He felt slight anxiety build in his chest as he heard Emil begin to cry, verbally this time. Emil hiccupped quietly before saying, "I-I… I can't be around you… Kn-knowing that… th-that…" His crying broke into quiet hysterics now. Richter panicked, pulling Emil close to him and hugging him tightly. His eyes widened incredulously when Emil's first reaction was to cry louder, but he felt relief as Emil went back to just crying, an occasional sniffle muffling against him. Richter sighed, taking his hand to caress Emil's hair in comfort.

"Shh… There. It's alright." Richter's voice was unusually soothing. Emil found it magnificent as it calmed him immediately. Emil noticed how warm Richter felt, how the strong arms of his companion seemed to help hold him together. Emil took a deep breath at the thought, almost as if testing just how well this man's arms could collect him. He was relieved to feel the arms still there even after. Emil gave in, burying his forehead against Richter's chest, bringing his arms up to grasp either of Richter's sides, fabric gripped in each hand. He sniffled again.

"Shh…" Richter pressed his lips to Emil's hair, slightly tightening his hug around the boy. Emil still felt tears surfacing, but he was quiet now. Richter was glad for that. Another minute passed, and Richter felt it was safe to ask again,

"Emil. _Talk_ to me. What's gotten in to you?" Emil seemed startled at hearing the other's voice after so much silence. He shook again with anticipation, trying desperately to gather enough courage to spill his guts out to the one he idolized the most.

"I… I-I can't stand it…" Richter waited patiently, looking off at nothing in particular as he listened. "Knowing that I'm… just being kept around… because I look like…" Richter finished the sentence before Emil in his head but said nothing. His eyes widened as he realized Emil's fear.

"…like Aster. It hurts. It hurts far too much for me to bear. I-I… I-I can't stand it… It's not fair…!" A soft sob escaped his lips again, and Emil gripped at Richter's coat tighter.

Richter closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let it out, slow and silent. He hugged Emil tighter, holding him for a few more moments before finally speaking up.

"Emil," Emil tensed, "I've told you already." The blond didn't move.

"Emil…" He still didn't move. Richter rolled his eyes before using his finger to gently tilt the boy's chin up. He said softly, "Emil, look at me." Emil reflexively looked up, up into deep, apologetic emerald eyes.

"Emil," the blonde's heart fluttered every time Richter said his name, "Aster is Aster. You are you. I don't know how many times I have to tell you, but I'll say it as many times as you need." Something like hope, light, seemed to crawl back into Emil's eyes. Richter felt immediate relief.

"I don't care what the researchers say. The person you are now is different from what you could have been before. Aster was my best friend. You're…" Richter hesitated, his resolve breaking. Emil waited, patient and impatient, hoping against hope. But hope couldn't prepare him for what was about to happen.

"You're… different… Emil." Richter's hand drifted down to the small of Emil's back, pulling him closer against him, as his other hand conformed to the boy's neck to bring him in for a gentle kiss.

Emil's eyes rolled back, his eyes closing naturally, as a blush crept to his cheeks. His fingers relaxed, but his grip on Richter didn't falter. If anything, he pulled his arms up against Richter in attempt to be closer. Richter's lips lingered on Emil's for what seemed like hours where only seconds passed. When Richter pulled back, Emil's head felt light. The world was spinning before him, and thank god that Richter was still holding him, because if he wasn't Emil would probably be on the ground. Richter pressed his forehead against Emil's gently, trying to look into Emil's cloudy, entranced eyes.

"Emil?" His eyes almost showed a sort of embarrassment as he tried to see if his companion was okay. He held Emil tighter, set on not letting him go. Emil tried to find words to respond with, but the only sound that came out was a gentle sigh, followed by a whisper of the other's name,

"Richter…" Richter guided Emil's head back against his chest, stroking his hair again. Richter guessed, by the looks of it, that Emil had felt some sort of relief and was able to peacefully desire sleep again. Richter smoothly scooped Emil up into his arms. Emil immediately wrapped his arms around Richter's neck and rested his head on the shoulder available. Richter's scent filled Emil's senses and his breathing slowed he relaxed in the arms of his beloved. Before stepping off back in the direction of camp, Richter repeated,

"Emil." Emil answered with a sleepy, "Nn?"

"I fell in love with someone. Something happened to make the one I fell hardest for my enemy by fate's cruel irony. But even still, I love him more knowing that I can't have him. The fact that he still clings to me so naively, so loyally, and that he believes in me even though we're clearly on opposite sides of this terrible game, makes me love and care for him. I worry about him every night and wish nothing for him but his safety and happiness."

Emil heard every word and, somehow, it was logged away in his memory, in a place where he could play it over again the next morning. But for now, all he could register was warmth in his chest. He huddled closer to Richter. As

Richter carried Emil back to their campsite, Emil lying limp in Richter's arms. Upon their return, both Centurions approached them furiously.

"Master Richter, where did you two run off to? We were worried sick!" Aque chided, genuine concern in her voice. Tenebrae growled fiercely, "What have you done to Emil, you!"

Richter whispered ever so quietly, "Shh." Tenebrae gave no heed to Richter's warning, continuing to chide the man. Aque looked hard at the scene, noticing the careful compose Richter had. He was holding Emil in such a gentle manner, close to him and tightly as to not drop him. Aque's eyes widened in surprise and happiness for her master as she realized what had gone on.

Richter's only response to Tenebrae's worries was, "I assure you I have not harmed him." Before Tenebrae could accuse Richter again, Aque cut in to help, "Tenebrae." He voice was soft, "Emil appears unharmed, and rather tired at that. Let's just let them sleep, okay?" Tenebrae was taken aback by Aque's politeness towards him, but went to challenge her anyway. Richter took this chance to carry Emil over to their tent. Before Tenebrae could even notice, Richter has zipped the door to their tent shut.

Emil was lying on the makeshift yet comfortable bed, Richter lying next to him. When Richter pulled away to reach for the blankets and cover Emil, the blond whimpered, searching for the warmth that had carried him back. Richter hurriedly lay back down next to Emil, wrapping his arms around the boy. Emil relaxed instantly as he curled up against the man. He tangled his legs with the others, sighing gently. Richter got comfortable in the position his little bundle had less than forced him into. He tightened his arms before closing his eyes to try to sleep. But before he could, he heard Emil whisper his name,

"Richter…?"

Richter pulled back slightly to look down into beautiful, sleepy green eyes. "Yes?" he asked quietly.

"… I love you." The usual stutter wasn't in Emil's voice this time. Richter assumed it was because he was so tired. Richter brushed Emil's bangs to the side to kiss his forehead softly. The action made Emil close his eyes, relishing in the gentleness of the action.

"Sleep now… okay?" Emil looked up at Richter for another moment before returning to his original position; huddled against Richter's chest. Richter pulled the blond closer. Another relieved sigh escaped the boy's lips before he drifted into a peaceful sleep. The man closed his eyes again, lulled to sleep by the even breathing of his companion. The man fell asleep with a small, genuine smile on his lips.

* * *

><p><em>Ahahahah... I have to wake up in five hours for work... TDT *sobs as I crawl into bed*<br>_

_(I hope you enjoyed the story~.)_


End file.
